Riruka Dokugamine/Image Gallery
Riruka Anime Images Profile Images Ep352RirukaProfile.png|Riruka Dokugamine. Ep348RirukasProfile3.png|Riruka. Ep343RirukaProfile.png|Riruka. Ep345RirukaProfile.png|Riruka. Ep347RirukaProfile.png|Riruka. Ep348RirukasProfile1.png|Riruka. Ep348RirukasProfile2.png|Riruka. Ep349RirukaProfile1.png|Riruka. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343Xcution.png|Riruka with the other members of Xcution. Ep345RirukaGirikoAppear.png|Giriko and Riruka. Ep345RirukaGiriko.png|Giriko and Riruka confront Kūgo about his failure. Ep346RirukaFallsToKnees.png|Riruka slumps to the floor upon seeing Ichigo properly. Yukio asks Riruka to repeat herself.png|Yukio annoys Riruka by asking her to repeat herself. Rirukas Dollhouse.png|Riruka showcases her Dollhouse. Episode 348 Riruka.png|Riruka with her 'pass'. Riruka puts Ichigo in the box.png|Riruka places Ichigo in the Dollhouse. Riruka looks in on Ichigo.png|Riruka looks in on Ichigo in the box. Ep348 Riruka eat.png|Riruka eating. Ep349RirukaThreatens.png|Riruka threatens Mr. Pork. Ep351RirukaPresentsFishTank.png|Riruka shows off her Fish Tank. Ep346RirukaBlushes.png|Riruka blushes over Ichigo. Ep346RirukaPunches.png|Riruka punches Sado. Ep346IchigoSadoMeetInXcution.png|Riruka brings Sado in to meet Ichigo at Ginjō's behest. Ep347RirukaSpies.png Ep347YukioRiruka.png|Yukio infuriates Riruka about Ichigo. Ep347XcutionFedUp.png|Members of Xcution tired. Ep348RirukaStopsIchigo.png|Riruka gets embarrassed and tells Ichigo not to come closer. Ep348RirukaSpitsTea.png|Riruka coughs up her tea. Ep348SadoAngry.png|Sado is shocked they've started Ichigo's training. Ep348GirikoExplains.png|Giriko explains it to Sado. Ep348DollhouseRedLight.png|The red light emits from the dollhouse. Ep348RirukasLoves.png|Riruka loves many things. Ep349RirukaSadoWatch.png|Riruka and Sado watch Ichigo win. Ep349IchigoSoaked.png Ep349RirukaTellsIchigoHome.png|Riruka sends Ichigo home. Riruka points the Love Gun.png|Riruka points her Love Gun. Riruka confronts Orihime.png|Riruka meets Orihime. Ep353RirukaScreams.png|Riruka screams at Yukio and Giriko. Ep353LookingOn.png|Riruka and others watch the battle. Ep354Denial.png|Riruka denies caring about Ichigo as Orihime walks passed. Ep356YukioAdmonishesRiruka.png|Yukio admonishes Riruka. Ep356RirukaOrihimeDoughnuts.png|Riruka and Orihime talking over doughnuts. Ep356RirukaInterrupts.png|Riruka interrupts Orihime's story. Ep356RirukaLeaves.png|Riruka leaves the are Riruka and Orihime in the room.png|Riruka and Orihime in the room Yukio made. Riruka cut by Tsukishima.png|Riruka Cut from behind by Tsukishima. The Fullbringers remember their goal.png|The Fullbringers remember what they're supposed to do. Ep360MoeArrives.png|Moe arrives to battle Kūgo. Ep352RirukaLeaves.png|Riruka leaves headquarters. Ep364RirukaChasesRukia.png|Riruka chases Rukia. Ep364RirukasFootFrozen.png|Riruka foot gets frozen. Ep364RirukaRunning.png Ep364YoungRirukasCrush.png Ep364RirukaExplains.png Ep364RukiaAttackFail.png Riruka stabs Rukia.png Ep364YoungRiruka.png Ep366RirukaInterceptsAttack.png|Riruka takes the attack. Ep366RirukaLeaves.png|Riruka leaves Karakura Town. Ep362RirukaEnhancedFullbring1.png Ep362RirukaEnhancedFullbring2.png Ep362RirukaEnhancedFullbring3.png Ep362RirukaEnhancedFullbring2(Touchup).png Riruka complete fullbring.png Ep366RirukaWakes.png|Riruka wakes up. Rukia meets riruka.png|Rukia meets Riruka. Anime Volume Covers Bleach_Vol._86_Cover.png|Riruka on the cover of Volume 86. Riruka Manga Images Profile Images 428Riruka profile.png|Riruka Dokugamine. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 428Riruka berates.png|Riruka and Giriko ask about the progress of Kūgo Ginjō in recruiting Ichigo Kurosaki. 439Color page 1.png|Riruka on the opening color page of chapter 439. 434Riruka arrives.png|Riruka with her Doll House. 434Riruka's pass.png|Riruka's pass. 434Yukio asks.png|Yukio asks Riruka to repeat herself. 434Riruka permits.png|Riruka explaining about her Fullbring as she activates it. 435Cover.png|Riruka, Ichigo, and Mr. Pork on the cover of Chapter 435. 435Riruka looks.png|Riruka talks to a minature Ichigo. 435Riruka eats.png|Riruka eating while Ichigo is training. 436Cover.png|Riruka and Giriko on the cover of Chapter 436. 436Riruka demands.png|Riruka berates Giriko over his Fullbring's affect on Mr. Pork. 441Riruka presents.png|Riruka and her fish tank. 441Riruka places.png|Riruka uses her Fullbring to place Ichigo inside the tank. 447Riruka points.png|Riruka points her Love Gun at Tsukishima. 448Cover.png|Riruka on the cover of Chapter 448. 448Riruka confronts.png|Riruka meets Orihime Inoue. 450Orihime stares.png|Orihime stares at Riruka's donuts. 450Orihime and Riruka talk.png|Riruka talks with Orihime inside Yukio's Fullbring game world. 452Riruka delivers.png|Riruka brings Orihime some breakfast. 462Xcution receives.png|Riruka and her fellow Xcution members have their Fullbrings upgraded. 463Cover.png|Riruka, Jackie, Yukio, and Giriko on the cover of Chapter 463. 469Addiction Shot.png|Riruka using her Addiction Shot. 470Cover.png|Riruka on the cover of Chapter 470. 470Sokatsui.png|Riruka is startled by Rukia's Hadō #33. Sōkatsui backfiring on her. 471Riruka stabs.png|Riruka strikes Rukia in chest. 477Riruka intercepts.png|Riruka protects Rukia and Ichigo. The Thousand Year Blood War arc 625Urahara meets.png|Riruka and Yukio meet Urahara. Covers MangaVolume51Cover.png|Riruka on the cover of Volume 51. Riruka Video Clips RirukaDollhouse.gif|Riruka uses her Dollhouse ability. AddictionShot.gif HumanContainer.gif Category:Images